Still With You
by muyasexiu
Summary: Disebelahmu tempat dimana aku berada dulu. Sekarang ada orang lain. Aku ingin membiarkan mu pergi dengan hati yang tulus. Namun aku terus melihat kebelakang. /xiuhan, lumin/Luhan Xiumin minseok sehun / sad romance yaoi/


Still With You

Cast :

Lu Han

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Leght : Oneshoot

Genre : Sad, romance, YAOI.

Must playing : UP10TION - Still with you

Happy Reading...

 _Musim dingin berlalu dan musim semi yang hangat telah tiba._

 _Namun aku masih disana._

 _Kau telah bertemu seseorang dan tersenyum ceria._

 _Namun aku masih didalam kenangan kita._

"Ok ini yang terakhir"

Pria rusa itu tersenyum lalu melakukan pose yang diarahkan oleh fotografer didepannya.

"Ya, bagus. Kau memang selalu hebat LuHan" kata fotografer itu.

"Terima kasih" LuHan tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya pada semua yang ada di pemotretan itu.

"Gege bisakah kita langsung pulang, aku sudah sangat mengantuk" LuHan menguap.

"Baiklah lagi pula kau sudah tidak ada jadwal" manager LuHan mengemasi barangnya lalu berjalan mengikuti LuHan yang terkantuk-kantuk menuju mobil mereka.

Sampai dimobil LuHan langsung menyamankan jok mobil agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"Oh iya Lu, tiga hari kedepan kau free" kata manager LuHan memasuki mobil.

"Oh baguslah aku jadi bisa punya waktu istirahat yang cukup" jawab LuHan yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Kau akan dirumah saja" LuHan mengangguk.

"Selamat datang sayang" LuHan terkejut saat membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya LuHan heran.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang, sebulan ini kita sibuk dengan pekerjaan kita" gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya dileher LuHan.

"Oh ya kau libur tiga hari kan, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak kencan" gadis itu tersenyum kearah LuHan yang menatapnya datar.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin istirahat dirumah" LuHan melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari lehernya.

"Ayolah sayang, aku ingin kencan denganmu sebelum aku mulai syuting" gadis itu merengek.

"Sayang bisakah kita bahas itu besok pagi aku sudah sangat lelah sekali"

"Tapi..."

"Aku mohon" LuHan menatap kekasihnya dengan mata lelahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesini besok pagi-pagi sekali, sekalian aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan, selamat malam sayang" gadis itu mencium pipi kanan LuHan lalu pergi dari apartemen kekasihnya.

LuHan menghela napas, dia berjalan kearah dapurnya mengambil sebotol air dan meminumnya. Lalu bergegas kekamarnya untuk membaringkan tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bertenaga lagi.

Dulu dia berpikir kalau memiliki kekasih bisa membuatnya tenang. Bisa menghiburnya saat suntuk dan bisa memberikan senyuman manis saat dia lelah seperti saat ini. Tapi nyatanya memiliki kekasih membuatnya tambah pusing. Dia harus selalu menuruti kemauan kekasih nya itu, saat dia lelah dengan jadwalnya kekasihnya itu malah merengek karena menganggap dia tidak memperhatikannya.

'Tidak seperti orang itu' LuHan menghela napas panjang dia mencoba memejamkan matanya, tapi beberapa saat mencoba dia tidak bisa dia butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Akhirnya pria rusa itu bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil laptopnya dan membawanya keatas kasur. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah menekan keyboard laptopnya, matanya fokus mencari lalu dia bersandar dengan nyaman saat sebuah video mulai berputar.

Layar laptopnya menampilkan seorang namja mungil yang sedang menari dengan lincahnya. LuHan tersenyum bangga melihatnya.

"Kemampuan dance mu semakin meningkat dengan baik"

LuHan memutar video lain saat video itu berakhir. Dia merasa lelah nya berkurang hanya melihat senyuman namja mungil itu. Dia terus memutar video-video sampai salah satu video seorang fans membuat senyumnya yang tadi berkembang lebar sekarang menghilang. Sebuah fancam yang memperlihatkan kedekatan namja mungil itu dengan salah satu membernya.

Di video itu memperlihatkan namja mungil itu sedang bercanda dengan namja yang lebih tinggi, bergandengan tangan, bertatap muka, dan yang terakhir yang membuat LuHan semakin menatap tajam layar laptopnya namja mungil itu sedang berpelukan dengan namja yang lebih tinggi. Dan dia terlihat bahagia sekali.

"Kenapa harus dia" LuHan menutup laptopnya dengan kasar lalu menaruhnya disampingnya.

Banyak pertanyaan dipikiran LuHan tentang dua orang yang dulu pernah satu grup dengannya. LuHan melihat jelas ada cinta dimata namja tinggi itu saat melihat manja mungil yang dikaguminya, apa mereka pacaran? LuHan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku harus memastikannya"

...

"Oh kau disini, mana LuHan?" kata manager LuHan begitu melihat kekasih artisnya ada di apartemen LuHan.

"Masih tidur mungkin aku belum mengeceknya, aku baru akan membangunkannya setelah masakan ini matang" kekasih LuHan (Mumuy males nyebut namanya jadi biarlah seperti ini ) menunjuk masakannya yang baru setengah jadi.

"Kalau begitu akan ku bangun kan dia" manager LuHan berjalan menuju kamar LuHan.

"Lu bangun meski ini hari liburmu kau harus tetap bangun karena--" ucapan manager LuHan terhenti saat dia membuka pintu kamar LuHan dan ternyata kamar itu kosong.

"Kemana dia?" manager LuHan memasuki kamar LuHan dan dia menemukan selembar kertas di ranjang LuHan.

 ** _'Gege aku pergi menghabiskan waktu liburanku yang singkat ini, jangan tanya aku kemana dan tolong jangan hubungi aku. Dan gege tidak usah khawatir aku bisa menyamar dengan baik, dan aku akan kembali sebelum jadwal padatku dimulai'_**

 ** _LuHan_**

"Aish anak bodoh ini" manager LuHan mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena tingkah artisnya yang satu ini.

"Kenapa kau sendiri dimana LuHan? sarapannya sudah siap" tanya kekasih LuHan.

Manager LuHan tidak menjawab tapi malah memberikan kertas yang di temukannya tadi kepada kekasih LuHan.

Kekasih LuHan menatap heran manager kekasihnya itu lalu mengambil kertas yang disodorkan padanya. Matanya membulat begitu selesai membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas itu.

"Dia pergi berlibur sendirian? Tidak mengajakku? Bukankah semalam dia bilang mau membicarakannya pagi ini, kenapa sudah berangkat tanpa memberi tahuku" kekasih LuHan berdecak kesal.

"Kau tahu kemana dia berlibur?" kekasih LuHan menatap manager dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia bilang dia akan tidur saja dirumah, tapi sekarang malah menghilang"

"Aku harus menghubunginya" kekasih LuHan akan mengambil ponselnya tapi ditahan oleh manager.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, dia itu tidak mau di ganggu biarkan dia menenangkan pikirannya" manager LuHan lalu pergi dari apartemen LuHan.

...

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu?_

 _Kenapa aku masih disini ditempat dimana dulu kau berada?_

 _Aku pikir kau akan kembali._

 _Aku terus mondar-mandir dan berkeliaran._

 _Namun waktu telah berhenti._

 _Aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak._

 _Jika aku melihatmu._

LuHan menggeliat dikasurnya, dia merenggangkan otot-otot nya yang telah bekerja sebulan full. LuHan bangun dari kasur nya dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Dia menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Memang udara negara orang tak sebaik udara negeri sendiri tapi LuHan suka disini. Tidak ada ocehan manager, tidak ada jadwal pagi-pagi, dan yang paling penting tidak ada kicauan panjang dari kekasihnya. LuHan merasa hidupnya tenang disini.

"Aku butuh kopi di pagi yang indah ini" setelah memandangi pemandangan diluar kamarnya LuHan masuk kembali dan mandi, dia ingin mencari kopi diluar.

LuHan menatap toko topi didepannya, bukan karena toko topi itu unik atau apa tapi toko topi itu ada kenagannya bersama orang itu, orang yang membelikannya topi koala yang sekarang sedang dikenakannya.

"Sudah lama sekali" LuHan menatap toko itu sekali lagi lalu berjalan sepanjang jalan di Garusu-gil sambil meminum kopinya. Ah jalanan ini mengingaykannya pada kenangan indah bersama orang itu.

Flashback on

Minseok-ie apa topi ini benar-benar bagus untukku" LuHan membenarkan letak topinya.

"Tentu saja, kau terlihat imut" Minseok mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Ya! Yang imut itu hanya kau baby aku ini tampan" LuHan memasang pose keren membuat Minseok memutar bola matanya malas.

Kekasihnya ini padahal mukanya sebelas dua belas dengan Minseok.

"Baby kita kan sudah mendapatkan hadiah untuk ultahnya Chanyeol, selagi kita menunggu member lain kembali bagaimana kalau kita kencan. Mumpung masih disini"

"Ya! Kau gila!! Disini banyak orang Lu dan kita tidak membawa penyamaran dan yang paling penting banyak kamera disini. Kau ingin Korea heboh dengan berita kita berpacaran huh" Minseok menatap sengit LuHan.

"Iya itu bagus juga" LuHan tersenyum lebar membayangkan hebohnya Korea.

"Dasar rusa gila" Minseok memukul kepala LuHan keras membuat LuHan harus menahan air matanya yang akan keluar, kalian tidak lupa kan bagaimana kekuatan tangan seorang Minseok.

"Ayolah baby jarang-jarang kita bisa keluar bebas seperti ini" LuHan merengek mengalungkan tangannya ke tangan Minseok yang masih bersedekap dan menatapnya tajam.

"Shireo bagaimana kalau manager hyung tahu, aku malu Lu. Cukup para member saja yang tahu"

"Manager hyung tidak akan tahu, serahkan saja pada kekasih tampanmu ini" LuHan keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri manager hyung yang berada diluar.

"Manager hyung"

"Oh, LuHan ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku dan Minseok jalan-jalan sebentar, mumpung member lain belum kembali" LuHan memasang senyum manisnya.

"Boleh saja asalkan kalian ditemani beberapa kamera agar mereka tidak mengganggu kalian"

"Tidak usah hyung, kami akan jalan-jalan dekat sini saja kok, mereka juga sudah tahu kalau kita lagi syuting jadi boleh ya hyung" LuHan memelas kali ini.

"Iya tapi..."

"Terima kasih hyung" LuHan memotong perkataan manager hyung dan langsung menarik Minseok pergi dari sana.

"Ya! LuHan aku belum mengijinkanmu!! Aish anak itu" manager hyung memijat kepalanya yang pusing karena LuHan.

"Baby sekarang kita hanya berdua, kekasihmu ini pintar kan"

"Aku akui idemu ini sangat gila tapi aku menyukainya, aku jadi bisa menggandeng lenganmu dan bersandar dibahumu seperti ini" Minseok tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya, haah rasanya nyaman sekali.

LuHan tersenyum bangga karena kalimat panjang kekasihnya.

"Aku juga bisa leluasa menciummu seperti ini"

LuHan menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Minseok cepat.

"Ya! Dasar rusa mesum!!"

Flashback off

LuHan menghela napas panjang yang berat, terlalu banyak kenangan disini dia tidak kuat lagi. LuHan menyetop taksi lalu pulang ke hotel yang disewanya. Dia butuh istirahat.

...

 _Disebelahmu tempat dimana aku berada dulu._

 _Sekarang ada orang lain._

 _Aku ingin membiarkanmu pergi dengan hati yang tulus._

 _Namun aku terus melihat kebelakang._

LuHan terbangun dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Ya dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan hanya tidur menjelang pagi tadi dan karena alarm sialan itu dia harus terbangun di tidur nyenyak yang baru saja bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Aarrgghhh!!!" LuHan menjambak rambutnya frustasi dia lelah ingin tidur tapi tidak bisa lagi.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini" LuHan menyingkap selimutnya lalu bergegas mandi.

Pikirannya kalut karena kenangan-kenangan indah dengan orang itu terus mengalir dikepalanya sampai dia tidak bisa tidur.

Dan disinilah LuHan berdiri dipinggir lapangan sepak bola dan melihat anak-anak sedang bermain bola. Beban dipikirannya sedikit berkurang karena melihat anak-anak itu berebut bola. LuHan tersenyum dan menghampiri anak-anak yang sedang asik bermain.

"Chogiyo bolehkah aku ikut bermain" LuHan bertanya dan semua anak disitu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat kearah LuHan membuat LuHan mengusap tengkuknya malu karena diperhatikan begitu.

"Hyung-nim mau ikut bermain. Siapa nama hyung-nim?" tanya anak yang membawa bola dan mendekati LuHan.

"Namaku Lu--" LuHan langsung menutup mulutnya hampir saja dia keceplosan. Meskipun anak-anak itu mungkin tidak mengenalnya tapi akan aneh kalau di menyebutkan nama Chinanya.

"Ehm maksudku namaku Wooseok panggil saja Seok-ie hyung" LuHan tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah Seok-ie hyung kau bisa bermain bersama kami"

Sedangkan ditempat lain.

"Hyung lihat apa yang kubawakan untukmu, tadaaaa aku bawakan bola sepak untukmu kita bisa main bola hari ini" Sehun memberikan bola itu ke Minseok.

"Kenapa hyung? Apa kau masih marah denganku. Mianhae kemarin aku lupa kalau ada jadwal jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu bermain bola. Tapi hari ini kita bisa main sampai sore" Sehun memeluk Minseok dari belakang.

"Kau sudah melihat jadwalmu"

"Em, aku juga sudah tanya pada manager hyung kalau jadwalku kosong sampai malam nanti" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Minseok mengusak kepala Sehun, "Baiklah kalau begitu, hyung mau ganti baju dulu"

"Aku tunggu dibawah ya hyung, aku mencintaimu" Sehun mencium pipi Minseok dan langsung berlari keluar kamar Minseok membuat Minseok terkekeh dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau kita beli bubble tea dulu sebelum bermain" kata Sehun begitu Minseok memasuki mobilnya.

"Dasar maniak bubble tea, sudah cepat jalan aku ingin segera memainkan bola ini" Minseok memeluk bolanya erat.

"Iya iya dasar tidak sabaran"

"Hyung kau tunggu saja disini, aku yang akan memesan" Sehun menyuruh Minseok duduk di salah satu kursi lalu dia pergi mengantri untuk mendapatkan bubble tea.

Minseok masih memeluk bolanya sambil melihat keluar jendela cafe itu, dan mata Minseok berbinar melihat ada lapangan sepal bola di sebrang jalan.

"Se--" hampir saja Minseok meneriakkan nama Sehun bisa gawat kalau ada yang tahu mereka itu EXO. Akhirnya Minseok mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun-ie ada lapangan sepak bola di sebrang jalan itu, kita bermain disana saja ya aku sudah sangat ingin memainkan bola ini"

"Sebentar hyung antriannya masih panjang" Sehun menunjuk antrian panjang didepannya.

"Aku akan kesana duluan kalau kau sudah selesai cepat menyusul ya" Minseok langsung berlari tak mengindahkan Sehun yang akan berbicara.

...

"Seok-ie hyung kami pulang dulu ya, asik sekali bermain bola dengan hyung. Lain kali kita main lagi ya hyung. Anyeong hyung" anak-anak itu melambaikan tangannya ke LuHan lalu berlari pergi dari lapangan itu.

LuHan mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir lapangan ternyata lelah juga bermain bola. Apa dia yang kurang olah raga karena jadwalnya yang padat jadi dia gampang lelah.

"Ahh lelahnya" LuHan membaringkan tubuhnya, energinya benar-benar terkuras.

"Lu LuHan"

LuHan tersentak mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya, suara ini seperti suara... tidak. LuHan duduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa dia berimajinasi lagi.

"LuHan kau kah itu?" suara itu lagi, LuHan pun membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat sosok itu.

"Minseok!!"

Setelah basa-basi menanyakan kabar kini Minseok dan LuHan hanya duduk dalam diam, tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa.

Minseok sebenarnya tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini tapi sayang dia bukan Baekhyun yang punya banyak topik untuk dibicarakan atau Jongdae yang punya banyak kata-kata. Minseok menghela napas panjang lalu melirik LuHan yang sedang menunduk memainkan rumput dibawahnya.

"Ehm LuHan maukah kau bermain bola denganku" LuHan langsung menatap Minseok kaget dia kira Minseok tidak mau bicara dengannya karena dari tadi Minseok hanya menjawab pertannyaannya dengan deheman atau anggukan. Sekarang Minseok malah mengajaknya bermain bola dan lihat senyumnya itu, ahh LuHan jadi semangat lagi setelah lelah tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau" Minseok menundukkan kepalanya karena LuHan hanya memelototinya.

"Ten- tentu saja aku mau Minseok" LuHan menjawab semangat dan mengambil bola yang dipegang Minseok ke lapangan.

LuHan tersenyum lebar dia seperti kembali ke masa lalu, hatinya menghangat melihat berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Minseok.

Mereka bermain agak canggung pada awalnya tapi saat Minseok bersorak karena membuat gol rasa canggung itu menghilang dan mereka bermain dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Nah Minseok skor kita 3-2 dan kau kalah, kau harus menuruti kemauanku" LuHan langsung membekap mulutnya begitu sadar apa yang diucapkannya. Kebiasaannya meminta sesuatu kalau dia menang melawan Minseok.

'Bodoh bodoh bodoh kenapa kau mengatakan itu'

"Em Minseok maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya"

"Tidak apa-apa, baiklah kau mau apa dariku" Minseok tersenyum.

"Emm.. itu... bi- bisakah kau memelukku" LuHan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hanya itu baiklah" Minseok mendekati LuHan dan memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu" LuHan tersentak mendengar bisikan Minseok di telinga nya.

"Minseok hyung"

"Se- Sehun!!"

Terakhir kali aku melihat punggungmu.

Waktuku masih beku.

Minseok melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun. Minseok menunduk melihat ekspresi datar dan dingin Sehun. Anak itu tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang hyung"

"Tunggu kita belum bermain Sehun" Minseok menahan tangan Sehun yang akan membawanya pergi.

"Aku sudah tidak mood hyung kita pulang sekarang" Sehun melirik tajam LuHan sekilas lalu membawa minseok pergi.

"Lepaskan dia Oh Sehun, jangan memaksanya" LuHan menahan tangan Minseok yang satunya.

"Siapa kau berani sekali menahannya"

"Aku kekasihnya tentu saja!!" LuHan menatap tajam Sehun sedangkan Sehun menatap remeh LuHan.

"Cih kekasih? Bukankah kekasih mu ada di China LuHan-ssi"

"Minseok masih tetap kekasihku sampai sekarang karena belum ada kata putus diantara kita" LuHan bersikeras.

"Kekasih macam apa kau tega sekali meninggalkannya, menyakitinya membuat luka nanah dihatinya huh" dada Sehun naik turun menahan emosinya.

"Cukup!!! Bisakah kalian berhenti!!" Minseok melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dan LuHan.

"Minseok hyung--"

"Diam Sehun!!" Minseok membentak Sehun membuat anak itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dan kau LuHan aku bukan kekasihmu lagi, karena mulai sekarang kita putus. Jangan pernah menemui ku lagi, kau hanya masa laluku dan masa depanku saat ini bersama Sehun" mata Minseok berkaca-kaca.

"Selamat tingal LuHan" Minseok langsung berlari meninggalkan lapangan itu.

"Kau dengar itu, pergilah jangan pernah menemuinya lagi"

LuHan tak menghiraukan Sehun dia hanya memandang punggung Minseok yang berjalan menjauh. Hatinya sakit saat mendengar kata-kata Minseok tadi.

"Maafkan aku Minseok, berbahagialah dengan Sehun. Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu menjauh darimu. Selamat tinggal Minseok"

END

Yo yo yo yang XiuHan shipper merapat yo kita baper bersama-sama

review juseyo


End file.
